


like flying

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wish this was my life fluff, Swimming, and playful fighting, day in the life domestic au fluff, older brother Kaito fluff, rough housing, there's dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: Gon bounced along, letting Kaito twirl him. He spun his duster, and dust spurted out and floated around him, making him sneeze.Kaito laughed at him. ‘Silly head.’Gon shook his duster at Kaito, but Kaito was too fast and got out of the way. He lifted Gon from behind and tipped him over his shoulder so that Gon was looking at the world upside down.





	like flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



The sun was already warm and bright when Gon woke up close to noon. He sat up and stretched, pushing his sheet off. The floor was warm and shiny under his feet when he got up. He trotted into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. The plants on the windowsill were already spotted with water droplets. Kaito was awake and had taken a shower recently. 

Gon took a shower and then made his way into the kitchen. Kaito was standing by the counter, slicing a mango. He smiled at Gon when he came in and pushed a bowl of strawberries towards him. 

Gon sat down on the orange stool by the counter and took a strawberry. It was red and warm and it broke delicately between his teeth, sweet and flavourful. 

Kaito sat on the stool opposite Gon and poured him a glass of lemon and mint water. He brushed a piece of Gon’s hair back off his face and smiled at him. 

‘Morning, sleepyhead.’ 

‘You just woke up too!’ Gon said. 

Kaito laughed and didn’t argue. He ate a slice of mango. 

‘What are we going to do today?’ he asked. 

Gon shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’ He ate a piece of mango with a strawberry. He looked out the window at the green trees dancing in the sunlight. 

‘Clean the house?’ 

Gon shrugged again. ‘Okay.’ 

‘Then go swimming?’

Gon nodded. ‘Yeah!’

Kaito smiled. 

Gon helped Kaito clean up after breakfast. They put all the dishes from the counter into the dishwasher, and Gon ran to get the glasses he had let pile up in his room. 

Kaito put on the radio and pulled his hair up into a messy bun. He handed Gon the duster and took the wet wipe to the counters and furniture. 

Gon hummed along to the radio as he dusted. He didn’t know the song, but it was pretty. Kaito smiled at him and pulled him around like they were dancing. 

‘Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah ha, honey, honey,’ Kaito sang. He danced Gon across the bamboo floor. 

Gon bounced along, letting Kaito twirl him. He spun his duster, and dust spurted out and floated around him, making him sneeze. 

Kaito laughed at him. ‘Silly head.’

Gon shook his duster at Kaito, but Kaito was too fast and got out of the way. He lifted Gon from behind and tipped him over his shoulder so that Gon was looking at the world upside down. 

‘What are you going to do now?’ Kaito asked. 

Gon shook his duster hopelessly. He kicked. ‘Kaito!’

‘I’m not going to take any mercy on you,’ Kaito said. ‘I’m gonna use you to sweep the floor.’

‘No!’ Gon wailed. ‘Kaito!’

Kaito laughed at him and set him down. He danced him to the new song on the radio. Gon held both of Kaito’s hands tightly and twirled around in a circle with him. Kaito’s hair came down from its bun, falling madly over his face and flashing in the sun. 

Gon laughed and spun him faster. He lifted off the floor in places, almost like flying. 

Kaito lifted Gon into his arms, swung him and set him down. 

‘I really will use you to sweep,’ he said. 

‘No!’ Gon darted away to clean the living room. 

Kaito swept the floors with the real broom and then got the water to wash them. He threw the water over the floor, and it bent and glinted in the sun before splashing down in sheets. Gon helped mopped it around and then they backed out onto the balcony and shut the door of the apartment. 

They went down the stairs outside and headed to the beach to swim. It was gloriously hot. The pavement steamed, last night’s rain quickly evaporating. 

Gon held Kaito’s hand because it felt good to remind him how close he was. Kaito smiled at him. 

‘Do you know I love you?’

Gon beamed. ‘I love you too!’

Gon tramped along to the beach, relishing that Kaito had said he loved him out loud. It was really like Kaito was his older brother. He was his family. No one could ever take that away from him. 

The beach was warm when they got to it. They sat on the warm sand and Kaito poured sand over Gon until he was shimmering. Gon laughed and shook it off. He let Kaito bury him in the sand, facing up to sky, big sunglasses covering his face. 

Then they went into the water. It was warm and they floated in it. Kaito kept holding Gon’s hand. He said, ‘I love you,’ again as they lay on their backs and the water bubbled around their ears. 

When they swam back to shore they lay on the rocks. Kaito put sunscreen on Gon’s back again and Gon helped to put it on Kaito. 

Gon put his head on Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito held him there, arm around him. He kissed the top of Gon’s head. 

Gon smiled up at him. He kissed Kaito’s cheek, even though it tasted like sunscreen. 

The ocean lapped gently against the rocks, warm and green blue. It was translucent and made the rocks and sand underneath it shimmer and shine. Seaweed waved in it. 

‘I’m happy,’ Kaito said.

Gon nodded. He was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
